Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{1}{7}-1\dfrac{3}{5} = {?}$
Explanation: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {4\dfrac{5}{35}}-{1\dfrac{21}{35}}$ Convert ${4\dfrac{5}{35}}$ to ${3 + \dfrac{35}{35} + \dfrac{5}{35}}$ So the problem becomes: ${3\dfrac{40}{35}}-{1\dfrac{21}{35}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{40}{35}} - {1} - {\dfrac{21}{35}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} - {1} + {\dfrac{40}{35}} - {\dfrac{21}{35}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{40}{35}} - {\dfrac{21}{35}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{19}{35}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{19}{35}$